


tired, hes just tired.

by audiotunelies



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, grian just needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiotunelies/pseuds/audiotunelies
Summary: grian didn't want to bother them, because he knew.check tags for warnings mates, stay safe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

grian knew he needed help, he knew the hermits were going to find out sooner or later and he knows what they will say.

grian just didn't want to deal with it.

when his arm peeked out of his sleeve he knew mumbo would ask. when scar came over and saw the mountains of used rotten razors he knew he would freak out. he knew when doc would look his way concerned (because rumour had it that a certain hermit was slitting their wrists) he wasn't going to lie his way out because doc... was smarter than him, he was better at reading people. grian just silently prayed he doesn't say shit about the tears that covered his face like some kid who got coal.

grian took a nap. a long one because god knows he needed it, he woke up like he always did but he smelt something familiar- something that only a fucked up rabbit and his dead best friend would know... Doritos. where the fuck would it be coming from? he certainly didn't know but when his mind decided it wasn't worth thinking into, he panicked. had sam finally caught up to him like he promised he would? he stopped thinking and grabbed his sword, he wanted to kill the bastard.

he got up and started slowly walking to the place the smell would be coming from, the kitchen.

there sat a dear friend, mumbo jumbo. he wasn't eating that cheesy snack (that would probably make grian throw up, again.) thank god,  
but the taller lad started talking. grian didn't care, grian just wanted to cry and waste the day away(or hang himself, he wasn't sure.)

a few words stuck out but the context wasn't clear, and now he has forgotten them. grian wanted to yell at mumbo and punch him but kindly telling him out wouldn't put him into the rabbit's shoes, they always had spiders crawling in them as well.

the black-haired jackass apologized and made his way out.  
despite telling him to leave grian started crying, he dropped to the floor and cried. he cried and cried and cried.  
his communicator dinged as to let him know someone(probably mumbo) wanted to speak. the sobbing didn't stop but instead continued- this time grian couldn't breathe. what if mumbo was angry? he has seen mumbo angry and god was it horrifying.

grian spent the day on his floor crying, he had calmed down but he cried harder when he heard a familiar knock at his door

the former sobbing hermit got up, wiped the tears away and got to his door.

"hey grian... how have you been?"  
grian wasn't sure what made him cry, the gentleness of his voice or the face holding such a soft smile that made grian's heart melt a bit.   
of course, scar would be here. he was his neighbour and he knew his sobbing would wake the ghasts in the nether.

grian was held with arms that made grian feel protected. 

and to the questions that he knows are coming, he wasn't sure why he was so sad and tired. he had missed the bright optimistic man just as much as the other guy but grian  
just couldn't feel happy.

grian cried harder this time and made sure scar couldn't understand a thing he was saying because how was grian supposed to explain the constant emptiness and loneliness he felt despite being around so many people who care.

he doesn't know at which part he fell asleep but he was off just like that.

scar wanted to ask millions of questions but like always, it had to be saved for tomorrow.


	2. bother?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow i didn’t expect that to go well!  
> as expected please pay attention to the tags and stay safe!
> 
> grian spent all his time with others

it’s been weeks since grian cried,

not really because he was okay but more of not wanting to be a bother.

he was ready to leave soon,

he had only been a bother to everyone there.

  
the mycelium resistance was annoying to everyone else wasn’t it?

grian could see it in their eyes.

as he stepped up onto the portal, he wore a happy grin and waved goodbye,

the hermits sharing the same expression hugged him and waved as well.

grian wasn't lost,

he was where he was supposed to be.

the high school holding cobwebs and blood stains was in the distance.

walking out of the bus he was bombarded with memories.

“gree-on?”

stay still.

”is that you?”

don’t move.

”it’s been so long!”

  
this isn’t real.

And suddenly he was back in his mansion, safe and far away from the rabbit.

Shaking his head he got up and his day started like it always did,

alone and cold.

his fault for building his base near a jungle (aren’t those hot?)  
  


and there he was again, standing at a portal,

but it wasn’t as in sync with his dream ( ~~nightmare),~~ the hermits weren’t surrounding him saying their goodbyes but he was still leaving.

he couldn’t wait for the next following days.


End file.
